Tamer
by MagicWarriorDragon
Summary: A tamers job is to take down beasts that have gone out of control and are causing trouble. Lucy and her two Hellhound Beasts, Ryu and Bost, decide to run away from her uncaring father. She ends up being saved by a pink-haired stranger and joining the famous guild, Fairy Tail... AU, NaLu. Being slowly rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a AU story where strange powerful animals roam the world. Everyone can be a tamer, and some even have magic. More about them will be revealed as the story progresses. This is yet another case of a story idea getting stuck in my head and not yet leaving. Forgive me if a small detail doesn't match canon, I still have not finished watching all of the 200+ episodes of the Fairy Tail anime, so I do not know everything there is to know about canon. Yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! In future chaps I will likely forget this disclaimer, but even then I still own nothing! I make no claims of ownership to anything in this FANfiction. I don't think I can make this point any clearer... And I don't own the cover image used on this story. Found it with google images, I don't make any claims of ownership.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Her father was busy, as usual, so she had time to do whatever she wanted. As long as she didn't leave the extensive grounds of her mansion home, she wouldn't get in trouble. She could train her dogs more, but she just couldn't think of anything else to teach them. Lucy spends so much time with them and both Ryu and Bost just soak up everything she teaches them like sponges, that she often finds herself running short on ideas on what to do.

Having every second of every day doing nothing but being a pretty face that is occasionally asked to sit in meetings by her father in the hope one of rich bastards want to attempt and buy her hand in marriage. Lucy is normally only asked to be a wallflower once or twice a year, her father only wanting the best offers for her hand – none of which he has taken op yet due to expecting a larger amount of money every time. She had her studies too, but you can't be learning every second of every day.

Lucy was thankful she hadn't yet been sold like a piece of meat yet. It was only a matter of time, and a risky plan was slowly forming in her head. What if she ran away? The idea has of course, occurred to her many times before. But every single time, she came up with an excuse to herself. She told herself she was too young, too weak, and too stupid to ever make it past the pearly gates her to diamond-studded prison.

Her father allowed her to keep Ryu and Bost around only as her guard dogs, not her friends or her pets. Lucy didn't care what her father thought. They were her only friends. Ryu looked up at her with his mouth hanging opening the tiniest bit. Bost pranced around her feet for a second before settling down at her heels again.

Wandering around the estate's grounds, Lucy stopped and turned around to wrap her arms around both of their necks in a soft, affectionate hug. "What would I do without you two?" Lucy sighs into their soft black fur.

They lean into her gently, letting out soft inquiring whines. They hate to see her upset. "I'm okay, guys. I just don't know what to do. I want to leave. But I know nothing of the word outside these walls. Sure, I've read books. I've heard stories. But actual experiences beat anything I could ever read in a book."

She released them and sat down on the ground, uncaring if her large frilly dress gets a little dirt on it. The two large black dogs seat themselves in front of her without a command needing to be given and wait for her to speak.

Lucy gave a teary laugh at their actions. "I think it's finally time we leave this place. But we need a plan."

Lucy continued her monologue to her captive audience. "Okay, so we will need at least a little amount of supplies. I could care less about money, but if we want to eat or have a place to sleep in the outside world, we'll need at least a small amount. I know I have a small amount in my room, so I'll take all of that with me and no more. And clothes, I definitely need those. Not these frilly dresses, but something normal. At least you guys don't need anything from home."

Lucy got up and her dogs silently fell into step behind her. She walked through the mansions doors and into her room. She grabbed a red bag and threw the strap over her shoulder after stuffing it full any money in her room and whatever clothes can fit inside the rather small bag.

Bost's ears perked up a second before Ryu's. Both dogs went to the door and stood in front of it, barking loudly. "Hush," Lucy calmed them, causing them to stop barking. She walked over to the door and opened it. A servant was simply walking down the hall holding some laundry in her arms. "I am sorry miss, did I disturb you?" Lucy smiled gently at the kind servants that had practically raised her since her mother's death. "No, Ryu and Bost are just on edge today. They must have heard you and were barking at the door. I was simply investigating what they heard."

"Okay, miss. Have a good day!"

Lucy backed out of the doorway and closed the door. Bost and Ryu were looking away from her, embarrassed. She patted them on the head and looked around her room one last time. She was ready to leave. She called her dogs to her side with a quick command, "Heel," before walking out the door.

* * *

The sun was just going down when she reached the gates of her estate. The guard posted there would never let her out; she wasn't supposed to leave the estate. She looked down at her dogs. They were more than capable of taking down a single guard. If they do though, there is no turning back.

No one would ever know she had even tried to leave if she went back to her room. What finally convinced her to keep moving, to take the first step in finding happiness, was looking out through that gate and seeing the world outside. A world she has seen and heard all about, but never once stepped foot in.

Lucy turned to the side of the gate where a small guard station lied. It held one guard and the controls for the gate. She was sure it also had a few buttons that the guard could press in case of emergency to alert more guards, so she needed to sneak in. "Shush," Lucy made sure to tell her dogs to be quiet, not that they weren't already quiet, but this way they would be even quieter by breathing and walking as soft as possible.

She snuck up to the doors, Bost and Ryu on her heels. She opened the door as quietly as possible, cringing at its loud squeak. The guard startled out of its bored trance and looked towards the door at the sound, immediately spotting Lucy as she walked into the room. "Hey aren't you-?"

Lucy interrupted the guard by shouting "Bost, Ryu!"

Her two friends left forward at her command and ran at the guard. He, still frozen in confusion, stumbled backwards as the dogs leapt at him. They backed they snarled and feinted bites towards him until he was backed into a corner.

Lucy pressed the button to open the gate and walked over to the guard.

"I'm leaving this place, and no one will stop me. Please tell my father not to look for me, I'm not coming back." She then grabbed the guard's baton, laying forgotten on the ground and whacked him over the head, knocking him out cold.

"Good boys, now come on," she praised her only friends and walked out the door, holding it open for them as they slowly slunk out of the guard station while casting distrustful looks towards the unconscious guard laying on the floor.

She didn't dawdle when she reached the gate this time. This time, her step never faltered as she walked outside the gates for the first time. She took a large gulp of air and took off running. She wanted to get as far away as possible before anyone realized she was missing or the guard wakes up and warns the others of what she did.

Ryu and Bost kept pace with her easily, running on both sides of her. She had never felt so free. But Lucy had never really run before, so soon she began to pant and was forced to rest and catch her breath. Ryu and Bost however, were having the time of their lives running around by their master's side.

Lucy saw them sitting down, their tongues hanging out and their eyes shining in pure happiness. It made her smile. She knew for a fact that they needed to reach a city so that they can hide in the crowds before they were found by her father's men. She just hoped they ran into a city before she was found out.

She started to run again, letting out a quick whistle to regain the large dogs' attention. They quickly caught up to her and continued to run at her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I feel the need to apologize for the terrible summary of this story. I just couldn't think of a good way to summarize it. So here is a chapter that I didn't plan to release for at least another few days, instead I'm releasing it only a few hours after the release of the first chapter. Thanks to whoever is still reading! Reviews give my fingers life and the need to write! They shrivel up and die without them, so please save my fingers and write a review! I am definitely open to ideas on how this should go, I don't exactly have a specific plot planned for this *sweat drops...***

 **The chapters are random lengths. I just break it off wherever it feels natural to me.**

 **Disclaimer: Yes, I remembered to say it this time! I don't own a thing! Anything recognizable is not mine!**

* * *

After many rests stops and lots of running and walking, Lucy and her dogs arrived at a city. It was slightly past dawn, and even Bost and Ryu were getting tired. Lucy had the intention of finding the nearest inn and buying a room for the night earlier, but she was too exhausted to do so at that moment.

Instead, she stumbled into the nearest completely deserted area – a small alley way, and tucked herself up against a corner and snuggled up against the nearest dog, which happened to be Bost. She mumbled out a command to them before falling asleep, "Guard."

Bost and Ryu's ears immediately became alert and they scanned the area for any threats. Ryu sat down in front of Bost and Lucy while Bost rested his head on Lucy's arm. He was feigning being asleep while in reality he was focused on his sense of hearing as he rested, alert for the tiniest sound that was out of place. Ryu was acting as the eyes and nose of the two, breathing in the scents around him and attentively scanning the surroundings while paying less attention to his sense of hearing. Both dogs were tired, and would switch out these rolls occasionally so that both could rest. Lucy has taught them these advanced guarding techniques in a fit of boredom and creativity.

A few hours of this later, one of the dogs heard a noise in the alley. It sounded like voices.

Bost looked at Ryu and they shared a glance. They silently rose to their paws and started nudging their master to wake her up. "Whaaa? Bost? Ryu? Where-Where am I? Oh. I remember now. Why are you waking me up? Is something wrong?"

The large dogs made a small noise and pointed their long snouts towards the direction the noise was coming from. "You guys hear something?" Lucy whispers as she gets up. Lucy almost cursed aloud when she realized, in her earlier tiredness, she chose the single worst possible spot to sleep in. The alley was dark, damp, cold, and worst of all only has one exit. The exit that just happened to be blocked by the men on the other side of the alley.

Lucy looked around for another way out, and only found a single boarded up window. None of the boards looked like it would budge, and she found that to be very true when she pulled on one of the boards.

Bost and Ryu were still standing at attention with their ears perked towards the sound. Lucy could now hear the voices as they steadily began to grow louder. She just had to hope it was a harmless group passing buy that would pay her no mind and leave her alone when they inevitably came upon her.

Lucy then realized that no normal person would be walking around these for any good purpose. She was only there because she was so tired that she couldn't think straight, after all. Not to mention the fact she can hardly be considered a normal person by this point.

"This spot looks perfect boss! Maybe we can-oh lookie what we have here, boys!"

"Oh, we don't even have to look too hard for a pretty catch like this tonight!"

"Are you fools blind? Look at those giant dogs she has with her, and they don't look that happy with us!"

"Ha! They are just a couple of mangy mutts; we can take them out easily."

"Get 'em, boys!"

The gang of hooligans had caught sight of Lucy, who had frozen in fear when she saw the ruffed up, mean looking men all looking right at her. More than of few of them were blatantly staring at her… assets. She wrapped her arms around her chest and looked down at her growling friends that were just waiting for the order to attack.

With one simple word, the dogs were sent flying forward to intercept Lucy's attackers, "Attack!"

Ryu and Bost immediately bit down on the closest humans to them, pinning them down with the force of their charge. All the men around them shouted in surprise before drawing whatever weapons they had.

Bost was hit in the shoulder by a side swipe of a knife before he could jump off of the goon he had pinned.

Ryu narrowly dodged a wildly fired shot of a pistol, whipping around and biting the guy who held the guns arm.

Lucy was trying to stay out of sight the best she could and not draw attention to herself. She was worried sick over Ryu and Bost, but if she tried to help, they would get distracted and possibly hurt.

Bost let out a snarl of pain and bodily jumped onto the man with the knife, knocking him over. He then savagely bit the man, leaving his long muzzle coated with his blood. Three others came up to help and Bost let out a feral snarl as he leapt towards them. They managed to get a few hits on him before he knocked them to the ground, leaving them with quite a few bites in the hope that they don't get back up.

Ryu wasn't doing badly for himself. He had only gotten hit a few times, and his technique of running around them and attacking from behind before they could turn around seemed to be working. The dogs had been taught to never kill, however, and they never got enough time to injure anyone that they attacked enough for them to not be able to get up again before being attacked.

The wave of attackers was seemingly endless. The ones on the ground never stayed down and soon Ryu and Bost were overwhelmed. Soon enough, both of the large black dogs were lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding heavily. Lucy jumped out of her hiding place before the criminals could finish off her dogs. "Don't hurt them, please! I'll do anything, just don't hurt them anymore!"

The leader of the gang stalked forward. "Not hurt them? After what they did to my men, we are going to rip their guts out and kick their carcasses across this alley like the pieces of trash they are!" He then slapped Lucy, sending her spiraling to the ground.

Lucy could barely see through her tears as she struggled to rise to her feet once again. "Please, don't hurt them!" she tried to plead one last time. The man smiled cruelly down at her, raising his foot to deliver a powerful kick to her side.

His foot never connected. A figure down and intercept the kick, grabbing his foot with one hand and saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Happy, check on the Hellhounds."

Lucy rose to her feet and quickly looked over her rescuer. His most noticeable feature was his pink hair, and he looked to be a boy around her age. His muscles were visible as he blocked the man's angered hits. Lucy tore her gaze away from him and back to her heavily injured dogs.

Lucy ran over to the first dog she could reach, kicking her assaulters out of the way. She kneeled down next to Bost, examining the many wounds lacing his body. She immediately noticed the multiple knife wounds and maybe a broken bone from any of the blunt weapons he was hit with while fighting. She stared at the wounds worriedly, not having anything with her to treat the wounds with at that moment.

She decided to then move over to Ryu. Ryu was in much the same condition as Bost, heavily injured and panting heavily even when he wasn't awake.

Lucy felt like she might faint at the gruesome sight of her injured friends, but pushed passed the feeling out of concern. Her pink haired savior came over to stand beside her.

"We need to get them medical attention, and fast. I can carry one and you can take the other. My guild should be able to fix them up right away, so no worries! Follow me!"

With that, the pink haired stranger scooped up Bost into his arms. Blood immediately started to seep onto his vest, but he didn't seem to mind.

"We have to get them medical attention _now_ before they bleed to death." There was no mistaking the urgency and pleading tone of voice Lucy directed at the stranger.

Lucy scooped Ryu into her arms and looked at the teenager carrying Bost as he broke off at a run. Lucy immediately followed, lagging behind due him being a faster runner than her. She sped up in an attempt to keep up and ran as fast as she could.

Ryu was a dead weight in her arms, and Lucy had no idea how she was managing to pick up the massive dog, let alone run with him.

Both of them barged into a large building, screaming for medical help for Lucy's dogs. In no time at all, the dogs were taken from their arms and taken to another room to be treated.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Reviews bring life! And they stop that annoying bird that won't stop chirping outside my window, stop being annoying! So leave me a review and lets see what happens to that bird...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is written purely for my own and other's enjoyment! I make no profit off of this work!**

* * *

It was all a blur to Lucy. She learned that her savior was a guy named Natsu, and that he had a talking blue cat named Happy.

Lucy would have, in normal circumstances freaked out when she met the impossible creature. Happy was slightly larger than a regular house cat, blue except for his white belly, and had large white wings gently folded against his sides. The cat also had a green bandanna tied around his neck. Lucy was in too much shock over being attacked and her dogs being injured, at the moment to care enough to freak out at meeting the odd creature.

Lucy did, however, pick up that they were currently in the number one guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. The Tamer guild she had wanted to join since childhood. Looking around, she started to recognize some of the members she had read about in the magazines brought to her by the mansions maids and servants out of pity.

The first one she matched was the Fairy Tail picture girl, Mirajane, due to all the photos of her showcased in the magazines. Then she noticed her savior was no other than Salamander, a famous Fairy Tail Tamer due to the fact he only ever tamed one beast, refused to tame another, had tamed the only beast ever that can speak the human language, and could produce flames out of nowhere. He always fought side by side with his beast, Happy, unlike some Tamers that left their beasts to do all the fighting. Lucy would fight with her dogs, if she knew how and wouldn't just be getting in the way. Most Fairy Tail tamers seemed to prefer to fight side by sight with their beasts, anyway, so it wasn't can odd trait.

Lucy recognized a few other faces, but the rest were all unfamiliar to her. A nurse came out, scolding her gently, "Don't take on missions you can't handle young lady! Next time your hellhounds won't make it, and beasts are living beings just like us. Don't take their lives so lightly!"

Lucy opened her mouth to object, it wasn't a mission, and Bost and Ryu were just defending her, and she wasn't a part of Fairy Tail. Natsu beat her to it though.

"Oh, she isn't a member of Fairy Tail. But she wants to join, right, Luigi?"

Lucy was shocked at the thought. She had always dreamed of joining Fairy tail. She ignored the "Luigi" comment for the moment.

She slowly nodded her head, a smile forming on her lips. Natsu cheered and directed her to a bunch of girls that happily welcomed her and used a special ink on the top of her hand, giving her the mark of Fairy Tail permanently until the counter ink is placed onto the mark to remove it.

They then directed them to the master of their guild, Master Makarov. He asked her a few simple questions that ended up being hard to answer.

"Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

The two moved to a more private room and Lucy told Makarov her story. The kind old man welcomed her with open arms, offering her a place to stay in the guild and jobs she could take to earn her own money. He also ended up explaining something to her.

"Lucy, how did you even get two hellhounds? They really aren't the most common beast out there…"

"What hellhounds, Master Makarov?"

"Those two beasts of yours, Bost and Ryu I believe you called them? Those are hellhounds."

"I-I never knew! I always thought they were just normal dogs… What?"

After finding out that her dogs were in fact, not normal dogs, Lucy asked a slew of questions about them to make sure nothing she did accidentally hurt them. Makarov laughed and told her what she was doing was fine, the only difference between hellhounds and normal dogs was their strength, size, intelligence, and they breathe fire.

Lucy calmed down hearing that, but when Makarov said they could breathe fire, it surprised her enough that, if she had a drink, she would have spit it all over Makarov. She sputtered, "But they've never breathed fire before! Wouldn't they have done that before? I've known them since they were puppies!"

"There is your answer, child! They are young Hellhounds. I have no idea how you managed to find two hellhound puppies without their parents, but you did. They will develop the ability when they get a little older. They will need your help to learn to control it, however, since normal hellhounds are taught by their parents. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course I am! Thank you, Master Makarov!" Lucy then went to rejoin Natsu, who was waiting for her outside.

She stopped in front of him. "Thank you, Natsu. I really don't know what I would have done if you hadn't arrived to save me… Ryu and Bost would have died horribly and..." At that, Lucy broke off and almost broke into tears again. Instead, she changed the subject. "How are Ryu and Bost doing?"

Natsu grinned at her. "Don't worry about it! Happy went to check on them just now, he'll be back any moment now. Or he went to get a fish from someone. Why don't we go ask someone?"

"Good idea." Lucy Followed Natsu into the room where Ryu and Bost were being treated they were awake and looked to be very confused and scared. Lucy ran up to them and Natsu ruined the peaceful atmosphere by asking, "Which one is which?" Lucy busted out laughing and pointed to each dog as she said their names.

Ryu and Bost tried to rise from the dog beds they had been placed on. Lucy soothed them and sat in-between them. She pets them gently, avoiding their injuries and thanking them for protecting her as she caught them up on the current events. Natsu left the room to go find Happy.

Lucy fell asleep next to her dogs, and no one blamed her. They let her lie there, knowing that the two overprotective canines on each side of her wouldn't allow anyone to move her to a bed for the night at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am rewriting this, so I decided to post the chapters I have had written but never posted. Sorry for the longish unannounced Hiatus. I'm getting back into this now!**

Lucy awoke to the sounds of crashing and yelling outside.

"Fire freak!"

"Icy stripper!"

Lucy's first response was to grab Ryu and Bost and find out what the commotion was. Ryu and Bost were starting at her, still wrapped in bandages. They couldn't get up, let alone stand, so Lucy left them there, telling them to "Stay" when they tried to follow her.

What she found in the main Guild building surprised her. Natsu and Happy were tumbling around on the ground fighting another person and what looked to be his beast, a tiny white bear-like creature. The little guy was tumbling around on the floor with Happy, both growling, and hissing at each other. Happy also threw in the occasional insult, just like Natsu.

Lucy watched the chaos unfold in growing horror as the rest of the guild completely ignored the fight. Someone next to Lucy noticed her confusion and gave her some words of advice.

"They fight like this all the time. Just ignore it. They really don't hate each other; they have been friends since childhood. Those two fight all the time."

"Who is the other guy, the one fighting Natsu?"

"That's Gray Fullbuster and his miniature polar bear Partner, Drifta, seriously, that thing doesn't get any bigger. It's really funny, actually…"

Lucy thanked the guy before he could continue to ramble and sat down to watch the fight. It was odd not to have at least one of her dogs with her, as they normally went with her everywhere. With them being injured, she decided to stay by their side as they healed.

Lucy turned back to the medical room just as Natsu and Gray's fight ended.

Natsu ran up to her, "Hey, you're awake! Those dogs of yours wouldn't let anyone anywhere near you as you slept! And I couldn't fight them while they were injured…" Natsu sighed sadly.

Lucy whacked his shoulder, "You won't be fighting them when they are healed either! They are my friends, not something you fight with for entertainment!"

Natsu looked properly chastised and Gray started snickering behind him. Lucy moved her glare from Natsu to Gray causing him to fall silent. Lucy broke the silence that had fallen over them by bending down to say hello to the two beasts at their feet.

"Hello, Happy! Why don't you introduce me to your friend over there?"

"Aye, Sir! This is Drifta, Gray's beast!"

"Hello, Drifta. My name is Lucy. It is wonderful to meet you."

This was the first time Lucy has ever had to introduce herself to a tamed beast before. It was kind of nerve-wracking. Drifta looked up at her and walked a little closer, rubbing her fuzzy head on the side of Lucy's knee to show that she approved of her. Lucy gently pets Drifta's head while she looked back up to see what Natsu and Gray were doing. Natsu looked like he was about to burst out laughing and Gray looked as if he was going to start another fight with Natsu.

"Ha! See Fullbuster, she completely ignored you! Did you see that? She didn't even introduce herself to you before she ignored you!" Natsu began to laugh in Gray's face.

Lucy blushed, she hadn't meant to ignore Gray, she just wanted to meet his adorable beast first.

"Sorry, my name is Lucy. I heard yours is Gray, right?"

"Yup, I'm Gray Fullbuster, Ice Tamer of Fairy Tail!"

"You have an adorable beast, Gray," Lucy commented.

"Drifta? Ya, she's great. Fierce little fighter in battle, too. I heard you have two pretty cool Hellhounds of your own." Gray looked down at his furry beast and smiled fondly.

"You want to meet them? Natsu's already been introduced to them, so you should meet them too. They are just the sweetest beasts you'll ever meet."

"Finally, we're doing something! It was getting boring just standing there!" Natsu came up holding Happy in his arms, coming back from the other side of the room where he had finally caught his beast. Happy and Natsu had been chasing each other around the guild hall causing destruction as they waited for introductions to finish.

"You weren't even standing here, you were running around," Lucy felt the need to point this out to him.

Gray sighed and shook his head at her, obviously trying to convey the message "Don't even try."

Lucy led Natsu and Gray to where Bost's and Ryu's temporary room was located. They perked up when Lucy entered the room and she immediately started introductions.

When those were finished, she discovered that both Gray and Natsu were still silent.

"Those things look a lot bigger now that I can see them all cleaned up and in good lighting…" Natsu began, slightly nervously.

"Did you call those things cute? They are huge and they currently look like they want to eat us..." Gray continued.

"What? These two? No, they are the sweetest. Look at how cute they are!" Lucy started to pet each dog gently, still trying to avoid their bandages. Lucy seemed completely oblivious to the look each dog had focused on the boys, glaring at them in a way that promised death.

Natsu and Gray slowly started to inch away from them, Happy and Drifta moving with them, equally as terrified.

"Don't be scared of them! They are big softies!" Lucy tried to sooth them. She decided to try and get Bost and Ryu to relax around her guild mates.

"Here, you guys get to know each other for a second, I want to check with the nurse how long it will take for them to be fully healed." Lucy made sure Bost and Ryu didn't try and rise from there laying down positions before leaving the room.

The boys looked about ready to run when Bost started to growl, and Ryu snarled at them. Drifta growled back and both dogs stopped, surprised. Both parties seemed to size each other up before relaxing, nodding in respect.

"Tha-That was terrifying!" Happy stuttered.

"Aye, Sir!" Natsu responded.

"They are almost as terrifying as Erza! Drifta, what did you do?" Gray asked.

"I think they gained each other's respect when Drifta stood up to them when we were all so terrified." Happy responded. He took to the air and flew above the group, flying in lazy circles.

Lucy came back into the room.

"Good news! The nurse says that they should be able to walk around now, but that they just have to take it easy until their wounds heal. Turns out that the damage only looked worse than it really was, both of them will be fine!" Lucy cheered and moved to gently hug both her dogs around the neck."

Lucy then showed both dogs the hand with the guild mark on it. She told them that anyone with that mark is a friend and doesn't want to hurt her, so they can be trusted. She even pointed out the guild marks on Gray's chest and Natsu's arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter I had in reserve, so I'm posting all of them at once, as I have said, I'm rewriting this. I still own nothing! Have another chapter!**

Lucy slowly helped Ryu and Bost stand up. They were determined not to be away from their master's side for another moment, and they looked so sad every time that Lucy told them to stay that she finally let them get up today.

She had been staying in the guild hall for a few days now, having fallen into the routine of splitting her time between spending time with them, or spending time with Natsu, Happy, Gray and Drifta. The group of them normally ended up spending most of their time in Ryu and Bost's room, due to Lucy's insistence she stays with them as they recover from "Saving her life."

At the end of the day, Lucy always ignored the offered temporary residence and she always slept on the floor between Ryu and Bost in the infirmary. Anyone that had tried to move her to a more comfortable spot was warded off by Ryu and Bost, who didn't care if anyone showed them their guild marks. No one would be moving Lucy while she slept next to those two.

The group of them became great friends and Lucy was excited for when Ryu and Bost can join them on their adventures and she can finally take some jobs to earn enough money to rent a house outside of the guild.

Bost stood on sturdy legs, more than ready to stand after all this rest. Ryu wanted to stand up and run even more than his brother, jumping to his feet when he was released from the command to stay lying down. Ryu winced slightly at the abrupt move but was otherwise very happy to be walking around again.

Bost happily nuzzled their master's side alongside Bost while Natsu, Gray, and Happy all cheered for them. Drifta made a weird barking sound that was most likely her version of a cheer.

"You guys want to go for a walk? You must be so hyper with all that pent up energy!" Lucy asked her dogs, which pranced around her feet in happiness.

"Umm, Lucy? Do you have a leash for those things? I highly doubt anyone would allow two scary- I mean large dogs like that inside a store or in many public areas without one." Gray sweat dropped.

"They behave perfectly. They don't need leashes to stay next to me! But you make a good point. Does anyone know where I can buy a good one?" Lucy asked them.

"Natsu, weren't you directed towards the Fairy Tail gift shop when someone tried to make you put a leash on me?" Happy asked Natsu.

"Oh, Ya! I remember that. As if I would ever put a leash on you…" Natsu scoffed.

Lucy smiled and walked slowly so Bost and Ryu could keep up. "To the gift shop then!"

The gift shop seemed to have the Fairy Tail symbol on everything. There was a lot of souvenir type merchandise, such as coffee mugs and key chains with the Fairy Tail guild symbol on it, but there was also a lot of other useful, if unconventional, products. Lucy has a limited amount of money to spend at the moment, all that she had was what she could find in her room before she left. So Lucy simply bought two Fairy Tail charms that had her dog's names inscribed on them free of charge, (one charm for each collar) so that people have a way of knowing that her dogs were part of Fairy Tail and their names if they ever got separated. She didn't find any leashes she liked until she came upon the weapons rack.

The rack had all sorts of weapons stacked onto it. After browsing through all of the weapons, she spotted a rolled up whip with the guild symbol on the back of the handle and was separated at the ends into two parts for causing even more damage than a normal whip. The whip had what looked like hook-like constructs at the end meant to dig into its target's flesh. The whip was perfect. The hooks could attach to the backs of her dog's collars, she gets a weapon, and the dogs aren't truly hooked on so they can easily take off the leash if something happens and Lucy can't take it off quick enough or isn't available to take it off for them.

Natsu and Gray were confused and slightly terrified of her choice, but they didn't find anything she liked better. Lucy even found out that the whip was for sale because no one was buying it. It was a great day for Lucy. It was an ever so slightly terrifying day for Natsu and Gray who almost got hit when she tested out the whip. The loud cracking noise it made them almost jump out of their skins in fright.

Bost and Ryu didn't seem to mind the whip at all after Lucy explained all the uses it has. They loved the fact that their master now had her own weapon and could defend herself if they couldn't reach her in time.

The citizens of Magnolia were used to their hometown guild being crazy by this point. They never question it. So, when a miniature polar bear, a cat with wings, and two hellhounds walked casually through the streets, they never even looked twice.

Powerful beasts are hard to tame, and regularly cause trouble around the world. Beasts don't always cause trouble, and they have lived mostly happily beside humans all this time. Most people treat taming as a regular commodity, but the people in guilds study taming, aim to improve it and learn all they can about it. They truly connect with their tamed beasts. Some tamers tame more than one beast at a time, some just keep one. Everyone has their own style of taming, and some even get powers from their tamed beast if they have a strong enough connection with them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last of my Reserve chapters. No updates for a while, because I'll be taking down these chaps when the Rewrite is caught up to where this was, or is at least close. Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Gray has a close enough relationship with Drifta to gain his ice powers from her. Beasts come in all different sizes and not everyone exhibits powers from them, even if you have an extremely close relationship with your tamed beast. It's just something you are born with, it cannot be changed.

Lucy has a close enough relationship to have powers from Ryu and Bost if she could. She was simply not born with the talent to learn magic like that. She wasn't upset about that, she was simply happy to have had two wonderful beasts by her side.

Natsu is a rarity, however, because his powers don't come from Happy, his only tamed beast. He has an older form of magic, called dragon slayer magic. His body changed to be fire proof naturally, giving him the ability to breathe and eat fire due to his changed lungs. His canine teeth and fingernails also grew to be unnaturally sharp, all because he was born as a dragon slayer.

It is, however, much easier to tame a young beast than to tame a wild fully grown one. Young beasts are normally guarded by their parents possessively. Lucy wasn't sure what had happened to Ryu and Bost's mother, or if they were even related in the first place.

Ryu and Bost were happy to be up and about. It was a new experience for Lucy to be anywhere that wasn't her family's estate, and because Ryu and Bost were raised by Lucy, it was a brand new experience for them as well. Lucy was trying really hard not to run off and explore all of the simple wonders that the city had that Gray and Natsu seemed oblivious to.

Lucy would normally not care what others thought of her and just gone off and done her own thing. But she was trying so hard not to screw up her first human friends that weren't maids or servants. She let them drag her around the city. She did admit that they did show her plenty of amazing things in the city, but they didn't even glance at all the beautiful fountains and other decorations that Lucy wanted to stop and gape at. So she continued on, vowing to come out at a later date and explore on her own with just Ryu and Bost for company.

When they all arrived back at the guild hall, Lucy made sure to take Ryu and Bost back to her room to rest some more. They were still healing, after all, and too much exercise would be a bad thing for them while they healed. Gray bid them goodbye, stating that he had a quick mission he signed up to go on and that he would be back in a day or so.

After Gray left, Lucy started looking for a mission of her own to take on while Natsu was playing around the guild hall. Natsu's version of playing, of course, includes a lot of destruction, so it was surprising when Natsu came up behind her and tried to put Happy on Lucy's head.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, Happy and I-" Natsu began excitedly

"Wait. Don't finish that sentence. That sentence always ends in something I don't like or an explosion. I don't want to know anymore."

Natsu playfully scowled at her. "I'm not that bad! You make it sound like I get into some form of trouble every few minutes!"

Happy spoke up. "That's because you do, Natsu."

Lucy laughed before her attention was drawn away from Natsu. She saw a child talking to master Makarov, and he sounded very upset.

"Master, please! My father said that the mission would only take three days, and it's been a week already! Send someone to help him; I think he's in trouble!" The child begged.

"Romeo, your father is a Tamer of Fairy Tail! He can take care of himself!" Makarov told him.

Romeo looked down angrily before tearfully walking away. Natsu got an angered expression on his face, tightening his white scaled scarf and determinately walking out the door. Lucy followed him, waiting to see what he would do. Natsu stopped for a second by Romeo.

"Don't worry kid. We'll go get your dad back." Natsu patted him on the head and Romeo's smile could light up a room.

Lucy made an immediate decision. She reassured Romeo that they would rescue his father and joined Natsu in walking away from the guild. Natsu smiled at her, happy at her decision to join him on his rescue mission.

Lucy made Natsu wait for a second while she went to go fetch the mostly healed Ryu and Bost. Romeo happily waved them off as they left.

This was Lucy's first time discovering Natsu's transportation problem. She felt very awkward and helpless as Natsu moaned and groaned on the train ride there. Happy consoled her, telling her that Natsu is always like that and that he will be fine when they get off the train.

Ryu and Bost were fine on the train, both simply sitting down in the space between the two seats that faced each other and waiting for the ride to be over. When they discovered that the train didn't go all the way to their destination and that the only way to get any further without walking was by hiring a carriage, Natsu had to be practically dragged into it.

When the driver told them that he could take them no further, Lucy sighed and reluctantly complied while Natsu had no qualms about walking the rest of the way up the mountain.

Happy started whining again about being used as a hot water bottle by Lucy.

"But Lucy! Natsu's never cold and he isn't even wearing a shirt! Just that vest that he always wears!"

Lucy hugged the blue cat in her arms closer to herself, refusing to give in to Happy's protests of, "Put me down!"

She would use Ryu and Bost as her heaters, but they were much too large to be carried in her arms. So she settled for warming herself up using Happy. Natsu's naturally elevated body temperate kept him from feeling cold. Lucy also discovered that her two hellhounds were also cold resistant, so she was on her own. Happy wasn't immune to cold, but he was covered in fur and had his wings pressed around his body like a natural coat, keeping him warm in the freezing weather.

Lucy grumbled now regretting her decision to come with Natsu to rescue Romeo's father. She continued on, however, because there was no way in hell that she would turn back now after all she went through to get to this point.


End file.
